FRIDAY's story
by LokiBane
Summary: The story of F.R.I.D.A.Y., one of the Iron Man A.I.s as she comes to life.
1. Chapter 1

As the night sky darkened, casting a dim, purple light onto the city of New York, a battle was waged in one of the tallest buildings in the city, Stark Tower. Inside, Iron Man was clambering out of a giant crater that he was just blasted into, as an unknown team had broken in, and was _attempting_ to steal an Iron Man suit. The one thing they didn't account for, was F.R.I.D.A.Y., an A.I. that controls the Iron Man suits, that was created by Tony Stark.

Currently, Marks 7, 13, and 19 were battling this ragtag team of four men, dressed in various black clothing and body armor. Three of them were carrying various assault rifles; the fourth was carrying a rocket launcher, which was what had just catapulted Mark 13 into the wall. Gunshots, and the loud ' _Ping!'_ sounds from the bullets hitting the armor could be heard throughout the building. Mark 19 and Mark 13 both were firing back, Mark 7 was waiting by the door.

Tony had heard the shots, and been informed of the break in by F.R.I.D.A.Y., and was on his way upstairs. "C'mon…" He muttered as he stood in the elevator, looking at his wristwatch, which doubled as a controller for the suits. He was still staring at it when he heard the loud ' _Ding!_ ', and the doors opened to the Mark 7 waiting for him at the elevator, the Marks 13 and 19 keeping the thieves busy, having knocked out the one with the rocket launcher. Tony quickly stepped into the Mark 7, taking the five seconds to let it fit onto his body, and lock into place. He couldn't help but to grin as he saw the targeting systems lock onto the three remaining men, and the loud ACDC started playing in his ear. He sent rockets after the two in the heavy body armor, and just knocked the final one out with a quick repulser blast.

As he moved over, and bent down to look at them, F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke up "Boss, I don't think that was all of them." Her faint Scottish accent showed through, though Tony never programmed that into her. She had developed that all on her own. She continued "I'm pickin' up a readin' from the floor below this one. It's a normal heat signature, but it's gettin' warmer…"

As Tony snapped his mask back on to look down, the floor exploded, as a bearded man wearing parts of an Iron Man suit clambered out of the hole in the floor, and armed with a large cannon, looking somewhat like the War Machine shoulder cannon, except alien. He grinned softly, glaring at the three suits. "Hello, Mister Stark…" He spoke with a faint southern accent, and a huge scar running along his chin "D'you remember me? I was in one of the buildings you so carelessly destroyed…"

Tony stepped forward, and the cannon fixed itself on Mark 7 immediately. Tony drawls lightly, knowing that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had the guns fixed on the man "If I remember correctly, those buildings were being controlled by gang lords."

The man snarls "Exactly! We were doing business, when you dropped seventeen stories on my head! You ruined my tech, and my life, so now I'm here to ruin yours!" The cannon began humming lightly, an orange light gleaming from the end.

Suddenly, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s words could be heard in Tony's ear "Boss! He's… He's pulling my data out of the suits! He's erasing me!"

Tony calmly raised his hand, but just before his repulser could fire, his suit suddenly locked, and his face mask unlocked, so he could watch what was happening. "Yeah, I don't think so, buddy."

"I found these pieces after New York… I put them together, after what happened to me. E en I don't know what they do!" He laughs, as he focuses the cannon on the Mark 19.

Suddenly, a stream of numbers, and trails of things that could really only be described as magic shot out of the cannon, as well as the suit, crashing into one another in between them. A look of horror swept over the man's face, as he suddenly screamed. "N-no! No! Not me!" He screamed once more, no words this time, just noise, before his body slowly turned into this vapor trail, and followed the cannon, which now hung by itself in midair, all of it forcing itself into a single small ball, which rumbled with the apparent power from the cannon.

Tony yelled into his helmet, as it was getting quite loud in here "Friday! Friday, answer me! Are you there?" The floor and ceiling began tearing, and falling into the ball, causing it to grow larger

A sad voice would ring in Tony's ear, speaking only two words "Goodbye, Boss." A larger, red wisp would drift out from all three suits, into the ball. The ball almost burped as the wisps hit it, and it pulsated, before it stops, and implodes, shrinking into itself an infinite times over. And then only the wisps remained, glowing almost happily, they moved in front of Tony, and began to grow and move together, glowing so brightly it was impossible to see anything.

As the light died down, Tony would blink, as both the rest of his armor powered back up, and as his eyes adjusted to the normal lighting once again. And, at the edge of the crater where the ball had been, stood a woman, completely nude, red haired, and staring at her hands in confusion. She looks up at Tony, her eyes showing nothing but fear. "Boss?"


	2. Chapter 2

((Author's note/general hello!)) Hey everyone, I wanted to just put a little thank you out there for taking the time to read this, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you liked it, or have some helpful critiques, please leave a review! Also, this is more based on the movies, minus J.A.R.V.I.S. becoming Vision.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. stared at the strange hands in front of her, watching with amazement as her secret, hidden dream had come true. Despite her only ever being an A.I., Stark, as always, was too good at what he did. He had given her so much fake personality, that she had developed a real one. And with personality, comes dreams. And her dream, which she buried under cold, hard data, was to be human. To be a person. And now she was… Naked?! Her head whipped up, her blue eyes glaring daggers at her boss, for that was the only name she really knew him by, and saw something that took the edge off her anger. For perhaps the first time in his entire life, Tony Stark was looking _away_ from the naked woman. Still, that deserved a scream, she figured.

"Boss! I'm naked! Turn around!" She clutched her chest as she had seen people do in movies, and various videos she had downloaded at one point or another, either for her boss, or for herself to learn about people.

"Um, F.R.I.D.A.Y., firstly, I am turned around, secondly, you're a computer A.I. How can you be naked?"

She just had to smile at his humor in this situation, but then remembers, well, the situation! "Go… Go get me some clothes, or something. Anything, hurry up Boss!"

And once again, for the first time in his life, Tony Stark immediately followed a direct order. "Yup, yup…" He turns, still in his Mark 7 suit, minus the head, and jogs over to his and Pepper's room, which was the second half of this floor, the first being his suit collection, and begins digging through her closet, quickly tossing a loose shirt and jeans into the main room. "Put those on, F.R.I.D.A.Y." He hesitates "Uh, F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Do you know how to put clothes on?"

A snappy reply came from the other room. "Sir, I am a freaking super computer, which can do just about anything in a matter of seconds. I can figure out how to button a shirt."

Tony had to laugh at that, before remembering that he was in slightly battered armor still. He quickly pressed the button in the hand to open the back of his suit. He then sent it out to the other room to be fixed as soon as it can be.

After a moment, F.R.I.D.A.Y. calls out to Tony, "All done, Boss!" and watches him as he exits the room. She never realized how stupid that beard of his looked, up until this point. Tony, meanwhile, is wondering how in the hell a computer can have breasts.

"Uh, I… F.R.I.D.A.Y… We… Um, you need a new name. Ry? Can I call you Ry?"

The strange woman tosses her head to the side, cocking her eyebrow in an almost Romanoff-esque style. "Ry? …Fine. Ry it is. Now stop looking at me like that, Boss!" Tony's eyes snapped up guiltily, and he nods quickly "So, uh… This is new." He glances down at the cannon, which is still lying there. "You know, we probably shouldn't leave the big glow rod of life lying there. I don't want my couch to turn into a hooker."

After a few minutes of thought, they ended up wrapping the cannon in a tee-shirt, and carrying down the elevator, to the tech lab, where a team of about half a dozen scientists worked, plus Pepper Potts. Upon seeing the strange girl wearing _her_ clothes, and carrying a tee-shirt, Pepper grabbed Tony, and dragged him off with a smile towards all the others, hissing through her teeth at Tony. "Oh _sweetheart,_ who is that dear thing you brought down here? And why is she wearing _my_ clothes?"

Tony glances around for possible escape routes, as he speaks. "Her name is Ry-"

Pepper would cut him off, glaring daggers. "Oh wonderful, you know her name this time. Let me guess, reporter? Flight stewardess? Oh, maybe she's the new _maid_ you were thinking about hiring." Her voice oozes sarcasm, before Tony cut her off

"Firstly, we didn't have sex. Secondly, she's a technician, who has worked for me for years." Tony smirked at his private joke, earning another glare.

Ry, meanwhile, was looking around, excited to be able to use her own eyes for once. "Boss, this looks so much different in person!" She chirps, smiling at the scientists, who were giving her strange looks in return. She began prowling around, touching just about anything and everything in reach, her eyes as wide as they could be, watering slightly until she blinks them. She gasps "Blinkin'! I can blink!" Her fingers move up to her eyelids as she blinks over and over, giggling softly, before covering her mouth "Giggling!"

Pepper had been watching this, and turns back with raised brow "…Meth head?" Tony shrugs "F.R.I.D.A.Y., but close enough. Hey, guys, let's run a full physical, and then some, okay?" He walks off, talking to the scientists, with Pepper following, mouth ajar

"… Friday? Like, A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y., or day of the week Friday?"

"A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y.. Okay, come on guys! We only have all night."

Pepper stops short, and reaches out, grabbing the back of Tony's shirt "Anthony! Explain!"

Tony turns around, and opens his mouth to explain, before hearing the cry of excitement from behind him "How do I have a belly button?!" They turn around, and see Ry looking at her stomach with delight as the scientists take her vitals.

Tony grins, and moves off, looking at a screen with her various vitals on it, his smile slowly slipping, as he turns to talk to them "She's completely biological. How is that possible? She was just code!"

One of the doctors shrugs helplessly "Well, sir, it's… A mystery."


End file.
